


Dangan Ronpa: Aquatic Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do you do when you're forced into a Killing Game with fifteen others?You'd try and stay alive, that would be the logical answer.But what if you're suddenly told to stop killing and live happily?What if you discover a secret about yourself and the others so full of Despair that it could drive any of you to suicide?In a situation like this, trusting people is extremely hard to do. It could get you killed, but it could also help you survive.But you can't trust anyone. Anyone could be the Mastermind. Anyone could be the Traitor.Even you yourself.Ashihei Baisho tries to remain calm, but the stress of getting through the Class Trials isn't helping at all.He remains a target, especially since he's the Super High School Level Forensic Scientist.If anyone tries to kill someone, it would be him, he poses a massive threat to any killers during Class Trials.But he just wants to live.As killers are revealed, lies and truths are exposed. Friendships are torn apart, but some are built too. Deceit and frustration grows. Despair spreads like a disease.And all of them are subject to Despair.





	Dangan Ronpa: Aquatic Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Ashihei Baisho - Super High School Level Forensic Scientist - Male  
> Mamiko Motoori - Super High School Level Weapons Specialist - Female  
> Ainosuke Aoki - Super High School Level Hypnotist - Male  
> Chigusa Matsubara - Super High School Level Architect - Female  
> Noriko Kaneko - Super High School Level Accountant - Female  
> Kimitada Katsukawa - Super High School Level Cheerleader - Male  
> Hyosuke Akahoshi - Super High School Level Bad Luck - Male  
> Usami Yukizome - Super High School Level Ice Skater - Female  
> Haruka Tamaasa - Super High School Level Poet - Female  
> Bunjiro Mazaki - Super High School Level School Idol - Male  
> Hidemichi Teshigahara - Super High School Level Prosecutor - Male  
> Ryoko Otonashi - Super High School Level Pilot - Female  
> Sakutaro Miki - Super High School Level Violinist - Male  
> Miyo Sekine - Super High School Level Match Maker - Female  
> Natsuo Mutsu - Super High School Level Blogger - Male  
> Yasujiro Ochi - Super High School Level Herbologist - Male

For simplicity reasons, I’ll be naming the characters here A, B and C.

 

**_Say your goodbyes if you’ve got someone you can say goodbye to._ **

 

_They were running._

_Most people had gone mad, the world around them was crashing and burning. Only a handful of people remained sane and tried to fight against the Despair setting into the world. Most of them died in the attempt, but there were a few who succeeded and managed to take down a few members of Ultimate Despair._

_In the end, they were outranked. The three of them had just decided to run, run until they could find a safe haven, run until they could find a place to call home, a place brimming with Hope. C gestured towards a large rock, somewhere they could rest for a couple of minutes in order to get their breath back. The other two agreed and all three of them ducked behind the rock as a nearby car exploded._

_“I never thought we’d find ourselves in this bad of a situation,” B sighed, hugging their knees as they stared mournfully at the floor._

_“Yeah, but at least we’re alive! I have a feeling that’s more to do with you in all honesty,” C attempted to reassure B, but it seemed to make B more distraught instead. C was the optimist out of the three of them. C was able to raise the morals of the three, and able to reign anyone back in when they felt like things weren’t worth living. However, their blind optimism meant that sometimes they were offensive without realising it._

_“Isn’t that bad?! Are you accusing me for starting The Tragedy?” B huffed, taking extreme offence. B was the pessimist of the three, they preferred to look at ‘the glass is half empty’ side of things more often. However, this was helpful since B was able to look at problems from a different point of view. But doing do meant B was rash in their decisions, and most likely would act not according to plan._

_“What? No! I meant, like, we probably would have died by now if you weren’t here!” But in the recesses of C’s mind, a stray thought that B did contribute to The Tragedy entered his brain. C quickly shook their head, removing the thought. That was absurd, B didn’t contribute to The Tragedy in any way, it was all just circumstantial bad luck._

_“Quit it. Fighting isn’t going to help. What’s done has been done and we need to look forwards. Reminiscing about the past will get you killed,” A butted in between the two. A was more of the headstrong leader. Their say was final and were respected by the other two. The problem was, since A had associated themselves and had grown a deep bond with the other two, their decisions were more biased to help them instead of others. A’s sense of leadership occasionally grew clouded due to their undying loyalty to the other two. This meant B and C would occasionally have to remind A that the whole world was at stake, not just themselves._

_B and C turned their heads to face A. The two of them respected A so much, they’d probably give up their lives for A in all honesty due to their devotion towards A’s legacy. Despite all three of them having complete different personalities and interests, they could all agree on one thing. They all agreed with A’s legacy._

_B stared at A with a sense of adoration, C stared at A with a sense of pride and respect._

_“What?” A felt uncomfortable whenever the other two raised A on a pedestal. A wasn’t someone who liked gloating about their achievements to others, they were more humble. It was B and C who would constantly gloat about A’s achievements to others. Of course, A felt happy about how they contributed to Hope, but didn’t like boasting._

_“Y’know, I’m really really glad I met you two back then. It’s been a wild ride since, but I probably would have given up if it weren’t for you two,” C spoke quietly, their voice barely raised above a whisper. C almost couldn’t be heard due to the loud noises of buildings and screams echoing around them. But the look on C’s face immediately made A and B understand._

_B opened their mouth, probably to reply to what C had just said._

_Unfortunately, they never did._

_For at that exact point, an entire building collapsed straight onto B, just barely missing A and C by a millimetre. A cloud of dust from the rubble rose up. B hadn’t screamed, most likely B had been immediately killed due to how heavy the building was._

_“Wh-What?!” A coughed out, the dust from the rubble had gone straight into their lungs and they struggled to breathe. A tried to reach for the rubble, most likely they were trying to move it, maybe help B out. A believed that B was still alive. It was in B’s nature to stay alive even when the entire world was breaking down around them._

_A glimpse of long black hair entered C’s vision. C immediately tensed up, realising who this person was. C looked up at the man. He had long black hair, but it was his eyes that struck out most towards him._

_They were bright red, a despairful shade of red._

_C recognised who this man was._

_Izuru Kamukura, Super High School Level Hope._

_And this man had killed B._

_Izuru stared back at C, his expression unchanging as C shook at the overwhelming amount of Despair and Hope Izuru was emitting. It was evident that Izuru was with Super High School Level Despair, C could just sense it. C blinked, and Izuru was gone. So were the dangerous levels of Despair._

_“Come on, we have to leave,” C urged A onwards. But A just stared at the rubble, not believing the scene in front of their eyes. Just now they had a conversation, and a few seconds later B was most likely dead, buried under the rubble. This proved just how quickly Despair could take away a human life, just how easily it could shatter a soul and how easily someone could start feeling glimpses of Despair despite trying to remain full of Hope._

_Despair would always kick in._

_“Besides, I’m sure they’re fine. You remember what their Super High School Level was back in school, right? Honestly, it’s terrifying, I’m glad I didn’t end up with a talent like that,” C shuddered, imagining how their life would have turned out if C had B’s talent. B had grown accustomed to their talent, but C most likely would have ended up dead easily if C had that talent instead._

_A nodded, agreeing with C._

_“B’s talent is a terrifying thing.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know Fangan Ronpa's really aren't popular at all. So I guess this will just be a side project for now.
> 
> Anyways! Who do you think A, B and C are?  
> How are they relevant, if they are relevant at all?  
> What do you think B's talent is and why are B and C scared of it?  
> Why did Izuru Kamukura kill B?
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Updates will be slow, since like I've said before, Fangan Ronpa's aren't popular at all.


End file.
